Confused on Love
by TsukikoChan
Summary: Kyo and Yuki are having some wierd feelings but Tohru is just not seeing it and just treats them like she always does...as friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

Confused on Love

Chapter 1

Kyo! Where do you think you are going!" Exclaimed Tohru with a huge smile on her face.

"SOMWHERE!" he yelled back agitated.

Tohru had made some of her famous rice balls, some miso soup, and some dumplings and setting them on the table. She handed some rice balls to Kyo with a huge smile on her face. Kyo was sitting at the table by himself and feeling very uncomfortable wondering where the rest of the fools were.

Yuki had entered the room and just sat there quietly trying to look at Kyo or Tohru. He was hoping that they wouldn't notice that he was a little pink in the face.

"Hello Yuki!" she said happily.

Yuki just looked up quickly and just smiled at her, hoping that Kyo wouldn't say anything stupid or sarcastic.

"Ohhhhh Yuki…May I ask whhhhy you are so pink in the face…huh…huh?"

"SHUT UP KYO! I…I…I was washing my face okay…is that a problem for you…oh wait! Yes it is because you never like to shower cause you are a kitty witty!"

"I hate when you call me that! You…you…arg! that's not true!" Kyo said angrily clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

Kyo was so furious with Yuki at that point his cat ears popped out of his red head. He wanted to fight Yuki so bad but never gets the chance because either Tohru or Uo-Chan would stop them from wanting to fight.

"Kyo knock it off, calm down, and eat your food before I kick your fuzzy cat but!" exclaimed Uo-Chan.

"Yeah before she kicks your fuzzy wuzzy kitty butt…"said Yuki in a baby like voice.

"THAT IS IT! YOU AND ME NOW! LET'S GO! BRING IT ON YUKI!"

Kyo was standing up now with tightened fists ready to fight Yuki. Yuki didn't budge he just sat there calmly eating his dumplings not saying anything and ignoring Kyo. Tohru decided to change the subject and talk about the high school dance that was coming up in 2 weeks. Yuki almost choked on his dumpling and Kyo just stared at her turning pink in the cheeks. Uo-Chan noticed right away that there was something going on between Yuki and Kyo and somehow had to do with Tohru but she didn't want to believe it or say anything about it.

"Uo-Chan…who do you think I should take to the high school dance with me?"

I don't know love…er…I never had any luck when it came to choosing a guy…is there a boy at school that you like?" Uo-Chan said looking at both Yuki and Kyo.

"Well there is actually…but I am not going to say who it is" Tohru said blushing.

Both Kyo and Yuki looked at her hoping she would say who it was but then they both looked at each other with an evil grin on their faces and started teasing her.

TOHRU HAS A BOYFRIEND! TOHRU HAS A BOYFRIEND!" They both sang together.

Next thing Yuki and Kyo notice is that they were on their backs in pain. Uo-Chan had given them I nice punch in the kisser.

"Er…I'm going to get some more tea and bring out deserts." Tohru said pink in the face walking out of the room quickly.

Later that night, Yuki was in his room meditating like he always does every night before going to bed. He had a little trouble this night because he had a lot going through his mind. Tohru knocked on his door and opened it slowly peaking in.

"Hey Tohru"

"How did you know it was me Yuki"

I sensed it" Yuki said turning around to look up at her.

"Oh….er….well I just wanted to tell you goodnight Yuki."

"Oh…well goodnight to you too Tohru.

Yuki turned around fast hoping that Tohru didn't see him blush. Tohru didn't though and she just closed the door and left. Yuki watched her shadow walk away. As Tohru was walking through the dark house with a candle in her hand she was thinking to herself:

_Yuki has been acting weird lately. And so has Kyo. I hope they are okay. I know they don't like each other very much. But there is something else going on. Oh well…tomorrow is a brand new day. Maybe they will be better and be normal again. Maybe its my cooking they don't like and they just don't want to tell me. Meh, I don't know._

Yuki was also thinking while he was staring up at the ceiling:

_I wonder who she likes at school? Who is she going to take to the high school dance? Why did Kyo have that look on his face when Tohru said there was someone at school that she liked? Does he think that it is him that she likes? I wonder if she even likes me? I am an animal I should be able to sense these things. Maybe that's what Kyo is sensing and I just don't know it._

Yuki was trying so hard to try and stop thinking about Tohru and Kyo and this whole high school thing and who Tohru likes at school. He told himself he HAD to shut his eyes. But nothing would work so he grabbed some hot tea and slowly he fell asleep not peacefully, hoping that day would soon arrive.


	2. Chapter 2

Confused on Love

Chapter 2

"Shigure…have you seen Kyo around?"

"I don't know Tohru…knowing him he is probably on the roof like always. Trying to isolate himself from everybody."

"_Oh, poor Kyo, I wonder why he is being so distant again? I wonder if there is something bothering him or if there is something on his mind." _Thought Tohru.

Tohru was in the kitchen alone eating, some left over rice balls that she made for dinner last night. She loved eating rice balls cause she would make different kinds. She was hoping that Kyo would come down off the roof and talk to her because that is what friends do when something is on the mind or if there is something that is really bothering them.

_"I don't understand, Yuki and Shigure come to me when they have something on the mind or just want to talk."_

Tohru waited for about another five minutes before she was going to leave for school with Yuki and Uo-Chan. But she was hoping he would come down and talk but there was no sign of Kyo so Tohru just packed her bag and turned around.

"Kyo! You scared me…"

"Yeah whatever…why are you still here? Shouldn't you be at school by now?"

"I was going to leave now…I…I was just waiting for you…"

"For me? Why? I don't go to school! I HATE SCHOOL!"

Tohru had a stunned look on her face and just answered.

"But there are people who want to be friends with you…who what to get to know you…like me for instance."

"I DON'T WANT ANY FRIENDS! I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS!"

"I'm not your friend? Or a friend"

"ER…I DON'T KNOW OKAY!"

Kyo stormed out of the kitchen and disappeared. Tohru at this point didn't know what to think or how she even felt. She started to have tears slowly run down her face.

"_Why did he say that? Am I really not a friend? Does he not like me or anyone in that matter?"_

"Don't worry about that stupid jerk…he is just a stupid cat."

Tohru turned around fast wiping the tears off her face. It was Yuki standing there in front of the kitchen doorway just smiling and worried at the same time

"Oh good morning Yuki…how are you this morning?"

"I am okay but that doesn't really matter…I am more worried about how you are feeling Tohru. Don't let that stupid ass cat get to you like that. He is just a grumpy loser."

"Oh…that's sweet of you Yuki…but I am still worried for Kyo."

"Don't be…that dumb cat doesn't have any feelings. That's why he is always grumpy and rude…you shouldn't worry about him."

Tohru and Yuki stayed silent for a few seconds looking at each other. Tohru started to blush and started to walk out the kitchen and Yuki just followed smiling. Tohru, Yuki, and Uo-Chan all walked together down the pathway. Kyo watched from the roof top of the house. He had mixed feelings at this point. He felt bad for the way he had treated Tohru in the kitchen earlier.

He was also feeling frustrated because he is the year of the cat. He just couldn't decide whether he liked Tohru or if he didn't like her. He just sat on the roof and thought for hours hoping he would have an answer to how he was feeling.

"_Maybe I should leave again to the mountains and train so that I can get my mind off of all this crap that is just bothering the hell out of me. Why is Tohru so worried about me anyway? I have a feeling she just wants me to talk to her and not feel scared to talk to her. But I don't want to talk to her damn it! I DON'T! She is nice to me though. I don't know why I am being such an asshole to her. I am going to TRY and apologize to her when she g_e_ts back from school."_


End file.
